


Working Thoroughly

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Desk Sex, F/M, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Secret Sex with Commander Wolffe, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: You're on your way over to Commander Wolffe's office to give him a file he requested, and maybe a little something he didn't request but you knew he needs.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Kudos: 24





	Working Thoroughly

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous little fic based on one of my Tumblr posts about the Battle Tales comic where Wolffe is leaning over his desk.  
> This fic is also on my Tumblr and saved on my Masterlist.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18  
> NSFW Desk sex with Wolffe 18+ ONLY  
> Warnings: Explicit Sex, Swearing

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're standing outside Wolffe's office waiting for him to finish his conversation with Heater,  
"That will be all" you hear Wolffe say - the doors slide open and Heater exits  
"Ma'ma" he says bowing his head slightly before walking off down the hall. 

You walk into Wolffe's office, locking the door after you enter, the sound of the lock attracts Wolffe's attention as he looks up at you with a smile coming across his face.  
"Y/N, you got that file I asked for"  
"Yup, and I've got a lot more than just that" you say seductively as you put a knee up on his desk stretching your upper body across the small desk, practically face to face with him now. 

He looks up from his work to look at you again, he glances at the door making sure it's locked - he grabs your shoulder with one hand and the back of your head with the other, pulling you in for a kiss, making you drop the file on the table as you steady yourself leaning into the kiss, deepening it. 

He stands up making sure not to break your heated kiss as his tongue fights for dominance - you slide forward so that now you were kneeling on the desk right in front of him - sliding your hands across his chest plate eager to have it off - he grabs your waist with one hand sliding you closer to him so you two are now pressed against each other still kissing, only breaking away for small breaths of air. 

He uses his free hand to undo his codpiece letting it crash on the floor, revealing his hardening length, with a groan he pulls down his pants finally freeing himself, he reaches over to you putting his hand up your skirt to remove your panties, which to his surprise are not there.

"That desperate for me cyar'ika?"  
"You always say that you like how prepared I am"  
"That's not how I meant it" he says lifting a brow and smirking at you.  
"Well luckily for you that's how I took it" you say moving your legs so they are now on either side of Wolffe. 

Good thing this desk was the perfect height for fucking you thought as Wolffe finally slams himself into you causing you to scream out his name in pleasure, earning a satisfied smile from him he captured your mouth with his for some more passionate kissing. Grabbing the back of your neck with one hand and your ass with the other he increases his pounding pace moving his tongue in tandem - the desk shakes with every slam you'd worry about the lamp falling off, but at the moment your hands and mind were focused on kneading his ass. 

"Wolffe, I'm close" you say shakily  
"Me too cyar'ika.....can I..."  
"Yes kriff Wolffe yes!" you say as your breath hitches with each movement,  
\- not a second later you both hit your release, he growls as you tighten around him, biting your neck lightly as he tries to hold in his grunts and moans, steadying himself on the desk with one hand, and holding you close to him with the other.

"Kriff Y/N I love you" he says kissing your neck  
"I love you too" you say slightly out of breath - after a few blissful moments of just holding and feeling each other he pulls out making you both grunt - he pulls you down from his desk kissing you before suddenly hearing a knock at the door making the both of you jump...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this spontaneous Wolffe drabble ^-^


End file.
